


Soulmate

by breadsoulmate



Category: Bread - Fandom
Genre: M/M, other world, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadsoulmate/pseuds/breadsoulmate
Summary: 'I see trees of green'Living in a world is truly a blessing. Getting mesmerized by how greys and purples of the sky fight when the sun decided to say goodbye. Swim to the deepest of the blue lone sea. Breathe the air of innocent trees. The world is great, isn't it?'red roses too'We, humans, are so deeply in love with these natural things. We want to live here endlessly that we see death as a bloody, horrible, and a cruel word.'I see them bloom for me and you'No one ever thought death as a new entrance to something more special, more beautiful, or something greater than what we could imagine. Death means the ending. That's what everyone thought. Not including me.'and I think to myself, what a wonderful world'
Relationships: Soulmate - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. soulmate

I leaned on the cement dusty railings as I looked at the wild green leading my eyes to the beautiful sunset; the reason why skies are orange and pleasing. Then I looked at the busy town below. Busy people walking here and there. Cars honking to eachother wanting to pass the road first. I closed my arms together and breathed a deep breath. 

'People are coward' I whispered to myself.

Isn't it true? People are coward. They always go for the easy way, the way they know that would not result them anything unwanted. They go for the straight-ahead-road. Scared to take the risk. 

They want free money than striving. They want peeled apples to be fed to them. They prefer settling down to one place than discovering more than what we could see. Just like how they are afraid to be at the absence of life; death. 

Death is described as a dark word, the ending of everything. You are dead and you have no purpose in the universe, atleast that's what they thought. And I disagree to agree in that thought. Death might be a new entrance to something new. Death might not mean the ending but it might be just a door to a world full of sparks.

We never know unless we try. Unless I try.

I breathed the last air I'll be breathing before I jump out of this towering building. I am sure about this decision and I regret nothing for doing this as I am positive that another world will welcome me, not the Kingdome come but the other one. A world different to our life on earth. 

I stepped up on the railings and looked down. The building is about 20 floor, I'm sure someone would clean my stinky blood after this. I sighed. I could feel the cold wind on my face and my knees trembling as I stepped one more. My hands are freezing like I was in Atlantic. Winds hushed down my ears and I closed my eyes. I couragely turned around ready to fall. This is it. Wether I die or wake up in another world, I regret nothing. 

I stepped backward and everything went black. 

"soulmate.."

\--

It's dark and I couldn't feel anything. My body is numb and I don't know where I am. I am lying helplessly on a rocky surface and I think it's going to bruise my back. I am sweating a lot and I couldn't possibly open my eyes. I can hear a calm flowing water near me but that's not what's important right now. I need to get back to my senses before something happens to me. I tried to slowly open my eyes...

I could see a lot of colorful colors and they are probably glittering but I couldn't see them well. It's blurry and I think I'm going blind now. I covered my sight with the back of my hand trying to regain my vision well. 

My eyes widened when I finally regained my eye focus.

'Wow.' 

All I see is colors. Above are probably beautiful stars but they look different. They look more sparkling and it has a lot of colors. They are slowly and quietly moving on their own as if they are swimming to their workplace. I sticked out my hand and pointed at a glittery looking star. 

"Blue, the ocean color" I said quietly. 

"beautiful" I let out a little laugh.

"You look like a brave star, huh. Red?" smiling at my own when I heard a small splash of water.

I quickly got up to sit and turned around to see whoever that is.

"Oh God" My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I see where am I. Forgetting about the splash of water, I slowly stood up still being amused. 

I am speechless in everything my eyes sees now. Golden are the flowers and skies are like diamond. Everything here are marvelous. Roses are sparkling and the river flowing is iridiscent. Butterflies as big as a pillow are flying everywhere. Gigantic strong looking trees are seen everywhere. Colorful leaves and small looking fairies flying are filling the place. 

"I suppose you are not from here, dear man?" Someone asked from somewhere but I am not sure where it is coming from. 

"You look unfamiliar" The voice is coming near me.

I looked around to see where is it coming from. My brows are furrow for that strange voice. Where the hell is that coming from? Am I hearing things now?

"Perhaps you are from another locus?" I quickly turned around to see a floating man coming near me. He is wearing nothing but a dusted silver sparkles! Who is this strange floating man? 

I stepped backwards to be sure. This man might do something strange. Even though I practiced taekwondo for 5 years, I couldn't possibly fight a floating man. I searched at my clothes to find any defense tool. With a dark sweatshirt and a pajama with an old dirty rubber slipper of mine, I failed to find any. I turned to the floating man.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked him while still searching for any tool in my non-pocket clothes. Brows furrowed as I look at him. He looked me back with a confused face.

"Who are you?" He asked me back, still confused.

Shouldn't I be the one confused now? Where am I and why am I talking to a floating man!

"I don't have a clue who you are and I don't know where am I" I answered thinking I might have my second death any moment now.

He slowly reached his feet to the ground until he is fully walking on the ground. How did that happen? Am I in a Wonderland? My brain just can't process everything of this!

"I shall introduce myself to you," He said and went to pluck a golden rose from the colorful plants. He walked slowly towards me and gave me the golden rose. Unsure of what to do, I took the rose.

"I am Dusk, son of Aria and I own the golden rose you just took" He is smiling as he introduce himself to me. I am stil in shock of everything. 

"I shall now the visitors of my land, introduce yourself, dear man" Now his eyes are furrow while waiting for my response. 

I looked at him head-to-toe. He literally wears nothing but glittery sparkles. He has a human figure, talks like human, but he is still strange. He flies and his body is sparkles. Where is he from? Does he own this land? 

"I suppose you do not want to introduce your-" I cut him.

"I-I am Milo," I said and stood up proudly after I said that. I am a man and I shouldn't act stupid infront of a man.

He is standing straight closed palms on his both side. He tilted his head and looked at me confusely. He then tilted his head to the other side. Why is he so confused now? I looked at myself looking for any mistakes. There is nothing? What is he doing?

"Come, follow me" He then said and walked pass me.

I hesistantly followed him, not sure where is he going. He might feed me to some big venus flytrap or whatever is anything on this land. I am quietly walking behind him to wherever is he going. It's a jiglly dark blue surface but I'm surprised it's not slippery. Beautiful place, I must say. 

I am a man, yes. But I do admit that I am not that fearless to not fear anything, except for death which brought me here with a floating man. I was curious since I was a kid what it is to be dead. Why do people cry when a person is dead? Do they know what it is to be dead? Did they experience it themselves? They never know. All they know is you belong to either hell or heaven. What if it's not? What if there's a different world out there destinied to meet you? What if all the world has hidden from you can be found here? What if someone...

"Welcome to my domus," He said cutting my thoughts gesturing me to enter a gigantic tree. It is as big as a towering building. A strong and brave tree. Veins of it are moving as if they know a visitor has come. It looks masculine. Roots of it are on top of it eachother and have reached far for they are big. Up high above are the leaves covering almost half of the land. So this is what it looks like at the absence of death on earth.

I entered his house and was blown at how majestic his house are. The big butterflies are inside too resting on eachother's places. There were bubble looking books floating. There were veins inside too and they were moving too as if welcoming someone. 

"Where does that noise come from?" I asked.

"You mean...those little fairies?" He said eyeing something above a swirl thing in the middle of his house made of the tree's roots. 

"Why are they so small?"

"Perhaps that's why they're called little" He smirked.

I raised my brows at his stupid answer.

"You have some food here?" I asked holding my growling stomach. He looked at me raising one eyebrow and smiling

"You just passed to a lot of fruits outside, dear man. But since you are my visitor, I shall provide you everything." 

He is now fast walking towards me looking like I am a prey ready to be devoured. I closed my eyes and held my breath. 

"What fruit would you like, dear man?" I opened my eyes and I was completely fine. What a relief he did not devour me. I looked around to see where he is. Where is he?

"We have some fresh peaches up here, Milo." I looked up to see him floating above with a peach on his hand! When did he come up there? He let the peach fall and my instinct was to catch it but before it could even touch my hand, it started to float. Wow. Is this island called a floating island? Well, maybe. 

"Please yourself and think of this as your home. Mama will come visit us after she's done blooming the flowers"

Even though he seems strange when I first saw him, I'm starting to feel uncomfortable because he seems, well..he seems nice. I've never thought of having friends when I was on earth. All of them seems to disgust me. They all say I am such a piece of crap for having such an illusion. Well I guess they are the piece of crap now.

I can hear a lovely mellow music playing in my ears. They are like serenading me. I smiled in happiness. What a wonderful voice singing. 

I suddenly woke up when I heard a calm voice of a human. I got up quickly to see who it is. I almost forgot I am in a different world. It was the woman talking and not a music!

I saw a woman wearing a long plain white dress looking at me calmly. She has white glitters sparkle in her body and a bit of purple and blue sparkles on her neck area up to her cheeks. She looks so peaceful yet so elegant. Is she Dusk's sister? Oh my god I'm blinded by her beauty. 

"He is named Milo, Mama. He is a visitor of mine who just came a while ago." Dusk came in from the outside with little fairies behind him carrying a golden rose each of them. 

The fairies placed the golden roses on floating bubbles that's floating everywhere. 

"Pleased to meet you miss- madame- uhh..." I struggled with words since I do not know this lady. 

"She's my Mama, Aria is her name." I turned to Dusk who's now looking at me.

So she is Aria. She looks so young that she doesn't look like she has given birth to a man. 

I offered her my hand for a handshake but she looked at me confusely. She gently held my hand with both of her hands and said the sweetest words I have heard in my whole life.

"You are a precious man, dear." She then smiled and turned to Dusk.

"I must leave you two for I have somethings to handle in my land." She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back but before I could do anything, she flew outside the tree and went on her own. 

"She's so calm" 

"She's my mom" He said like I was a deaf man that couldn't hear everything they said. 

\--

Days went by and Dusk has become my friend. He let me stay on his house and allowed me to roam around his beautiful land. I have never felt so happy before. He might look brave and strong but he has such a gentle heart. I could say by how the way he is treating me. Unlike me, I look like a weak man afraid of everything, but I risked everything to be in a different world, and meet a man that the world has hidden from me. Everything in this place is beautiful. You'll never feel sadness and anger. The place will melt your heart that all you could feel is happiness. 

"Milo! Slow down or you might fall!" I could hear him screaming from the other side while riding his tall and proud black horse. He taught me to ride a horse and I have never enjoyed life before this. All the things he let me do are the things the earth has forbidden me. 

"I won't! I'm a man!" I shouted back and laughed. I gave a signal to my proud and beautiful white horse to run faster. I am enjoying this so much! I let out a bark of laughter because of the happiness I could feel. Dusk's horse is now behind me chasing my horse. Dusk!

"You'll fall!" He shouted from behind.

"I won't!" I laughed. 

I then stopped my horse for a break, he must be tired. I jumped out of my horse and looked at Dusk slowing down his horse towards me.

"It's so much fun!" I told him while smiling. My smile could reach the sky. Thank him for that, I feel alive.

He went down from his horse and walked towards my direction.

"I shouldn't have taught you how to ride it." He said it half heartedly while smiling coming to me.

"Thank you" I said after a silence.

"Hmm?" 

"Thank you..." For giving me such an opportunity to make me feel emotions. You are a great friend. I consider you as my soulmate, Dusk. 

"There shall be no problem, Milo. You are welcome" He smiled. 

Days went by with Dusk and every single day, every second, he makes me feel like I have a worth. A feeling I could never feel on earth. 

"Why are they moving?" I asked while we are looking at the beautiful star looking sparkles above together. We are now sitting on a branch of a tall tree feeling the breezy night. Everything is glowing. The river is glowing. The fairies are flying with their glowing wings. I wish I could stay here forever. Where happiness is given.

"They do not want to stay." He said calmy and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" 

"They love to go around places." He said while looking at me still. 

"They want to know what it is to be in another place." He said now looking back at the sprakles.

"They travel around to find their match" He said now having a little smile on his lips. 

"And when they finally found it, they travel around together to find happiness..." 

The silence is defeaning but I don't want to ruin it. I want him to keep talking. 

I looked at him while he look at the sparkles. He looks so innocent. Now that I think of it, he was never with someone while I am here. Not a friend nor a neighbor. Only his mom who lives far away from his land. Was he all alone when I wasn't still here? What was he doing when I wasn't here? 

I felt a pain in my chest. Maybe that's why he spends his time worrying for his plants and golden flowers. Why he treated me so nicely and welcomed me because I was his only visitor. He was all alone. He never had a friend. 

To think that I was in the same situation as him on earth. It makes me want to stay with him here forever. Atleast I've got some neighbors and TV to accompany when I'm alone, but he never had that, only his little fairies that could not talk. 

"You are so strong" I said to him.

He looked at me with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" 

"You managed to be by yourself all alone" He looked at me straight in the eyes. I could see the pain in his eyes. He look so wounded. 

"Did you not ever wonder where I came from?" His eyes fell from my eyes to the ground.

"I would not dare ask" He said and paused.

"You were the only one that came to me"

"I would not dare ask questions to someone that has given me happiness"

I was shocked by what he said. The air just became more breezy. I let him felt happiness. He said I was the one who made him feel that. My heart is aching more now that he said that.

"What would you do if I am to leave?" I asked him but my heart is almost bursting.

"You wouldn't" He smiled with a pain on his eyes.

I feel like my tears are going to fall. I never thought that my death from earth could give someone happiness from another world. I wish I was really dead from earth so I could stay by his side forever. 

"Have you ever heard a song before?" I asked him trying to light up the mood.

"What is that?" He asked so innocently.

"You sing the words you say. You give them melody" I smiled at him.

"Well, I've never heard that. Could you sing for me?" He asked now full of hope in his eyes.

"Uhm no, forget it" I chuckled.

"Why must you ask me if you wouldn't" I smiled at his annoyed face. 

"Let's get back to your domus" I told him because the air is getting colder.

I woke up with the little fairies infront of me flying like they have never flown before. I got up and the little fairies are still following me. They are guiding me to the tree's door.

"You are finally awake, Milo." Dusk smiled while holding a bunch of golden roses.

"They have bloomed!" I quicky ran out of his house and went directly to his direction. Wow. The flowers and roses are more colorful than when I first saw them. They look undeniably pleasing.

I started picking up flowers that Dusk have bloomed himself! I go from there to there to collect these beautiful flowers. They sure are pleasing to the eyes! 

"Do you like them?" He asked me as if it isn't obvious.

"Of course, I love them!" I switch from one place to another to pick up flowers. 

"Would you want to sing for me, then?" I stopped and looked at his pleading eyes. 

"Nope" I chuckled. He groaned. He is so precious.

It was all beautiful until I felt a sting on my hand when I tried to pick a flower. I looked at my hand and I saw my fingers are slowly fading. Then I looked at my arms. They are starting to fade too! All the flowers have touched are starting to fade.

"Dusk!" I shouted his name starting to cry. What is happening? Why is my body fading? I began to cry.

"What is happening to you?" He began to panic and held my both hands with his both hands.

"Why are you fading?" His tears began to fall.

"Milo, why are you fading?" He is now holding my my arms since my both my hands are now gone!

"I don't know too!" My tears are falling unendlessly.

"Milo, don't leave me!" He cried and hugged me so tight.

"You are the only one I have!" He cried so much but I couldn't care less. I am starting to feel nothing. My body is slowly dissappearing. I closed my eyes and everything went black.

"Milo!"


	2. soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <333

I sighed. I am looking at this beautiful sunset. As always, they look so pleasing to the eyes. The world has so much wonder. There might be places that we do not know. There might be famous people we do not know. There might be someone waiting for us thay we do not know.

The doctor said I was unconscious for 6 months in the hospital, and not just that. They told me half of my body was dead and I was 70% about to die. They said it was a miracle having me alive again. 

\--

I woke up in a cold white room. There are white curtains and white bed. I am currently lying in a bed, unable to move my body. I am aware of my sorroundings but I couldn't move. Why am I even here, anyway? Who brought me to the hospital? What happened to me?

I heard the door opened and a doctor with a nurse came in to check on me. They injected something to me. I am unable to feel pain too. My wonder is just, why am I here?

\--

They told me I jumped off a 20 floored building and was saved by group of people who catched me. But that didn't save me. I was still unconscious. And up until now, I'm still wondering why did jump such a high building. Am I out of my mind? 

I breathed a deep breath. I am leaning on the railings they told me I was standing before I fell off the building. What was I thinking back then? Geez. I lost memory after that and I couldn't remember anything. 

I streached my arms to wild and breathed the dusk wind. It's getting darker, I should probably go home now. 

I see trees of green, red roses too  
I see them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself, what a wonderful world...


End file.
